Club
by o0ElLiOto0oRuTh0o
Summary: Sirius has feelings for Remus who finds out. Crappy summary I know but read anyway. Warning:Slash meaning boyxboy
1. Chapter 1

This story is by yours truly Elliot. My exams are coming soon so I won't be able to update or publish much.

Avenger (My OMC that i can't rid of from my head) : It wouldn't stop you from updating anyway.

Elliot : -glares- Shut up!

Disclaimer: It breaks my heart to say it but I don't own "Harry Potter" nor do i own Remus.

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

"Aw come on please."

"I said no."

"Pretty please with chocolate filling and a cheery on top."

Remus put his hands on his hips as he glared at the insufferable duo.

"James, Sirius I'm not going to any clubs with you," he gritted out.

"Stop being a spoilsport Remus. The club is awesome and we are just asking you to come just this once," Sirius whined like a petulant child.

"Stop being so irresponsible. What if the teachers catch us?" Remus asked crossing his arm.

"Please when have the teachers ever caught us," James snorted, "And besides it's the Christmas holidays. No one will miss us that much."

"I said no and that's final," Remus resolved.

"Moony I'll buy you chocolate," Sirius goaded.

His resolve wavered.

"Honeyduke's special Atra dark chocolate," Sirius continued casually as if he wasn't bribing his best friend.

Remus could feel his resolve start to break but he held on.

"No."

"I'll buy you five," Sirius finished.

_Damn. _

"Fine," Remus huffed and threw himself on his bed face first as the two hooligans cheered, "Those chocolates better be good Padfoot."

Sirius just laughed.

"When are we going?" Remus asked after sometime.

"Tonight," said James.

Remus bolted upright in his bed and exclaimed, "Tonight!"

"Tonight," James repeated.

"But I don't have any clothes ready and I still have that essay I need to fin…" Remus ranted and was cut of by Sirius.

"Don't worry we'll take care of the clothing and you know you can finish that goddamn essay later," Sirius stated matter of factly.

Remus just huffed.

"Talking about later we have to get ready now. Here are your clothes Moony," said James throwing the clothes at Remus who caught them and headed towards the bathroom without further protest. Sirius eyes followed Remus until the bathroom door closed. He then turned to James who was smirking knowingly at him.

"What?" Sirius asked cautiously.

"When are you going to tell him?" James asked.

"Tell who what?" Sirius said deciding to play clueless.

"You know what," James replied in exasperation.

"I don't know what," Sirius replied.

"Then perhaps I should enlighten you. I'm talking about your little, and by little I mean gigantic, crush on our resident werewolf, one Remus 'Moony' Lupin," James said smugly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sirius huffed.

"Sure you don't," James rolled his eyes.

"Shut up James," Sirius snapped.

"Are you going to tell him?" James questioned again.

"Tell who what?" a voice asked from behind them. They both turned around and Sirius could swear he was drooling.

Remus had left his hair open which was now caressing his face. He was wearing a tight red shirt which was stretching across his slightly muscled lean torso. And he wore a equally tight pair of low riding blue jeans hugging his hips and thighs just right.

'_And not to mention his ass_,' Sirius thought as he watched Remus bend over to rummage through his trunk.

"So?" Remus inquired again as he turned around. Sirius jerked out of his thoughts, which were slowly but surely headed to the gutter and said.

"So what?"

"You were talking about telling someone something," Remus stated.

James opened his mouth but Sirius cut him of before he could say anything and sending a warning glare for good measure.

"It was nothing," Sirius said as he walked over to his bed and taking up some clothes, "I'm going to get ready." Giving one last warning glance at James Sirius entered the bathroom closing the door behind him.

Silence reigned the room for sometime until it was broken by James (who was a little worried at the smirk that adorned the werewolf's face).

"Why are you smirking like that?" James asked cautiously because whenever Remus got that look it was signal for whomever within twenty meters distance to run like hell.

"James, James, James when will learn that I'm a werewolf and also remember the fact that the full moon is a week away," Remus stated lazily.

"What does that have to do with any…Unless…," James eyes widened in realization, "You heard all of that?" The smirk on the werewolf's face was answer enough.

"So," Remus said.

"So," James echoed.

"Sirius has a crush on me," Remus asked as nonchalantly as he could given the circumstances.

"Yep he's got it bad," James said figuring he could reveal the details because either way if Padfoot found out he was going to be dead anyways.

"He is not going to tell me is he," Remus mused wryly.

"You know Sirius he is afraid of rejection and you not wanting to have anything to do with him," James said.

"The idiot thinks I'm going to reject him. Oh I'll make him pay," Remus said the smirk re-appearing and the mischievous glint that he got in his eyes when he comes up with a prank was present.

James gulped. That look didn't bode well for Padfoot but he sure as hell was glad that he was not in Padfoot's shoe. Remus could be pretty sadistic when he wants (werewolf thing). But when he caught registered the words, he smiled.

Maybe his was going to work out afterall.

* * *

><p>Avenger :-stares at Elliot who is looking gloomily at her text book and then back to the audience-Do me a favour and click on the button-points at said button-and review to bring the idiot out of her depression.<p>

Elliot : Oi I heard that! But please do review-puppydog eyes-


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Elliot

Elliot: PEOPLE I'M SO SORRY! I WAS SO WRAPPED UP IN READING THE HALLOWS AND OTHER THINGS THAT IT COMPLETELY SLIPPED MY MIND THAT I DIDN'T UPDATE CLUB! SO SORRY PEOPLE!

Anyway I hope you like this chapter...

Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Sirius was not pleased; he was not pleased at all. He took another swig of the alcoholic liquor he was drinking. He vaguely wondered where James might have disappeared to at the back of his mind but such thoughts disappeared completely when another guy with a hefty build drew closer to dance with Remus.<p>

He growled audibly, the urge to beat all those people dancing dangerously close to Remus was intensifying. It took all of his self control to not just go up to the dance floor and mark Remus as his so that every one would back-off. That and the fact that Remus would surely hate him for doing such a thing and for having such indecent feelings and thoughts about him.

It had started out well enough. They had arrived at the muggle club called _Agar cal_, though Remus was grumbling along the way. Since many wizards also visit this muggle club getting in was not a problem.

They had spent sometime trying to persuade Remus to get sloshed while ordering their own drinks. Before long Remus was pleasantly drunk and he had walked up to the dance floor and started dancing. He had slowly started to move to the music before picking up his pace, he did spins and swayed his hips in a way that had Sirius completely mesmerized.

Amidst all this James had disappeared. But Sirius was not paying attention to that, all his attention was captured by the lean figure moving gracefully on the dance floor.

'_Damn he can dance_,' Sirius thought absentmindedly. Unfortunately for Sirius, he was not the only one to notice that tidbit. Soon quite a few numbers of people started to dance close to the sandy blonde. Some of them even tried to flirt with or crop a feel of the blonde. And even though Remus just laughed and swat them away like flies, it didn't help the jealousy and rage Sirius was feeling.

He sipped his drink again only to find his glass empty. He sighed in frustration and called the waiter for another glass. After getting the glass, he closed his eyes and tried to clear his head but his thoughts drifted back to a certain werewolf.

He couldn't help but remember the way the muscles flexed and contracted under the tight red shirt. The way Remus was slightly out of breath and the blissful expression he had on his face. This made him wonder how Remus would look during other more pleasurable activities. This made his thoughts head to the gutter.

Sirius fidgeted, his pants were getting rather uncomfortable.

He sighed and opened his eyes only to come in contact with amber eyes, the very same eyes that haunted his dreams. He jerked upright.

"Siri, are you alright? You look a little flushed," Remus said his amber eyes lighting up with worry.

"Yea…I'm fine," Sirius said, his situation not getting any better by Remus' use of his nickname. It sounded really intimate in a way that made the butterflies in his stomach churn pleasantly.

"If you're sure," Remus said, still looking doubtful. He than grabbed Sirius' hands and started to pull him.

"Hey Remus what are you doing?" Sirius asked.

"Come on, Siri, I want you to dance with me," Remus said, pulling Sirius along to the dance floor. Sirius gulped inwardly. He didn't think he would be able to handle that. He might accidentally reveal his feelings for the adorable werewolf or worse he might jump his bones.

"But Remus I don't feel like dancing…Beside I can't dance that well," Sirius tried to make an excuse but Remus wasn't hearing any of that. They stopped at the dance floor and Remus loosely wrapped his around Sirius. The gesture made Sirius' insides flip.

"Please Siri," Remus said, looking at Sirius with puppy-dog eyes. Something Sirius could never resist or deny. He sighed in defeat which Remus took as a sign of victory.

'_This is going to be a long night_,' was the last thought that flitted across Sirius' mind before it went totally blank. Remus had started to move, swinging his hips to the beat of the music and grinding them lightly against Sirius.

Sirius could make out beads of perspiration forming on Remus' brow and slight pants of breath escaped those moist lips. Perhaps what were most striking were his eyes. Those amber eyes had darkened giving them an almost feral look. And was it Sirius' imagination or was there affection and desire in those tawny depths.

Without thinking Sirius bent and captured those unsuspecting lips with his own. He could feel Remus take a sharp intake of air.

'_Crap I'm done for_,' Sirius thought despairingly, '_Why did I have to kiss him? Now he's gonna hate me_.'

They stayed up like that for sometime, neither of them deepening or breaking the kiss. At last Sirius broke the contact between their lips. He looked at the stunned amber eyes and plucked up his courage.

'_This is it_,' he thought before he whispered those four words he never thought he'd say to Remus.

"I love you Remus."

* * *

><p>Well yes I may be evil to end it there...but really its up to you guys:do you want me to continue or end it there?<p>

And if to continue should i leave it at to or make it rated M...Your choice...let me know...

Hope you like it!Review


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Elliot

Elliot: Well I know that this chapter is kinda short…Anyway hope you enjoy folks.

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Harry Potter…(Draco does)

* * *

><p>"I love you Remus."<p>

"Well I love you too, Sirius," Remus replied while looking bewildered. At this words Sirius's heart soared but then it fell when he heard the next words, "I love you like I love James and Peter."

"No, Remus. What I meant was I love you in that way…in a romantic way," Sirius tried to explain.

"You do what, Sirius?" Remus asked dumbfounded, shock and disbelief laced his voice. His amber eyes bored into his, shock, astonishment, surprise and many more emotions that Sirius couldn't or didn't want to name swirled in those depths.

"I love you," Sirius repeated, his voice devoid of any emotions unlike the turmoil he was feeling inside. Sirius waited in baited breathe for Remus to say or do anything other than gape at him.

"You love me," Remus said numbly before lashing out, "Sirius that's gross. You're my friend! How could you feel that way?"

With those words Sirius could feel his heart shatter in millions of small pieces. His stomach lurched and he started to fell sick. He had gone and done it now. He knew Remus was gonna hate him, would be disgusted but he went and told him any way, just because he was unable to keep his desires in check.

'_Now he probably doesn't want to see me again, ever_,' he thought hollowly. Tears prickled his vision but he stubbornly held them back.

"Sirius how could you do this to me. I'm supposed to be your best friend," Remus exclaimed and glared hatefully at him. Sirius went to put his hand on Remus', to placate him, but Remus flinched away from the touch and venomously spat.

"Don't touch me, Black."

Sirius recoiled away at the feelings of hatred and betrayal those words carried. And what hurt most was that Remus called him by his surname. The only time Remus did that was because of the incident with Snape and the Whomping Willow. He remembered how icy Remus was then. He really had thought Remus was never going to speak to him again. He remembered the despair and misery he had felt. He really couldn't go through that again.

He couldn't stop his tears now. He cried shamelessly in front of Remus who just looked at him coldly.

"I'm sorry Remus," Sirius said through his tears. He really could careless in who saw him right then. Right then there was one only thing that mattered and that was Remus and for Remus not to hate him. He couldn't live without him.

Everything and everyone along with the loud blaring music faded into the background as he stared at Remus through his teary eyes.

"I really can't believe you," Remus hissed, "I don't ever want to see again."

With that said Remus turned around and started walking away from Sirius.

"Wait, Remus," Sirius shouted, running after Remus. He tried to reach out to Remus but-

…Tbc

* * *

><p>Yes I know I'm evil for ending it there…Now I'm off to my little corner to weep in self-despair…I can't believe I wrote Remus to be so heartless (This is what happens when you finish writing a chapter at an ungodly hour of the morning)…Oh and people if you have questions, it'll hopefully be cleared in the next chapter.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Author: Elliot

Elliot: No need to die of heart attack…I can update…its not my fault that the pink hippos infiltrated and caused the bunnies to flee…T^T…But they are back now! :D…so here's the last and final chapter, hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: It doesn't hurt any less the fact that I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>"Wait, Remus," Sirius shouted, running after Remus. He tried to reach out to Remus but-<p>

Remus had disappeared. He staggered in the darkness that had suddenly surrounded him until he fell on his knees. He looked around frantically but he couldn't find Remus anywhere. And then suddenly-

Gasp!

Sirius shot up from bed and quickly laid down groaning as his head pounded with pain. It felt someone banged a hammer on his skull. He tightly screwed his eyes shut, trying to will the pain away. He shifted a little only to collide with something, a very alive and breathing something.

'_Great_,' Sirius thought sarcastically, '_Not only did I get sloshed last night but I also apparently brought someone to bed_.' Sirius groaned again. He opened his eyes and lifted himself up a little to get a good view of his bedmate. He gasped out loud when he was greeted with the sight of familiar sandy blond hair.

He jolted upright again without thinking and his sudden movements caused Remus to stir. Sirius held his breath hoping that Remus wouldn't wake up but alas luck was not on Sirius' side today. Remus got up groggily, rubbing at his eyes.

"Good morning," Remus murmured and Sirius mumbled morning. He thought what he was going to say to Remus. Somehow they had ended up in bed together. Remus was surely going to hate him.

But all his thought fled out of the window when Remus leaned forward and pressed his lips against his. At the contact of the lips it was like a flood gate was open and the events of last night flooded into his head.

After he had confessed to Remus, Remus had gaped at him before grasping his wrist and pulling away from the crowd. He had started stammering apologies and pleaded Remus not to hate him when Remus had slammed him against the wall in a dark corner and kissed the living day lights out of him.

The rest of the memories were a bit fuzzy but it didn't take a genius to figure out what happened next. And somehow they ended up back in their dorms.

A feeling of happiness swelled inside Sirius' chest and he pressed his lips harder against those of Remus. He licked Remus' lips asking for permission to enter the warm cavern which he was quickly granted. Sirius started to explore every nook and cranny in Remus' hot wet mouth, making Remus moan. Very soon they were engaged in a battle of dominance, which Sirius won.

They reluctantly broke apart panting, when oxygen became necessary. They were about to dive in for another kiss when someone not so subtly cleared their throat making them jump apart.

They whirled around to find the person responsible for the noise only to see one smug looking James Potter.

"My, my, aren't you two having fun. Though I would have done well without the image of you two eating each others face," he smirked, making Sirius want to punch his face in.

"Get out James. I don't want to see your ugly face so early in the morning," Sirius said, wrapping an arm around Remus, annoyed at the fact of being interrupted.

"Aw and here I thought you would be happy to see me Padfoot," James mock-pouted making Sirius scowl, "But, anyway, I'm glad that you two are together. Now I wont have to put up with Sirius' _mooning _anymore."

Sirius flushed red in anger and embarrassment but before he could say anything James said, "It would seem that your plan worked Moony. Or else it would have taken you another 10 years for you two to get together if it was left to Padfoot."

James didn't understand why Remus adopted the 'deer caught in headlights look', or why Sirius looked confused, until comprehension dawned on him, before smirking, in his opinion, evilly.

But the next thing he knew, he was out of the door rooms with the door firmly locked. But before he could react or demand to know what was happening, he heard moans and groans come out of the dorms, making his decision for him.

He was better left not knowing.

* * *

><p><em>THE END~|<em>

Elliot: YESSAH! Finally finished!:3…Reviews to let me know what you think!


End file.
